Control
by RegenTaenzer
Summary: In an attempt to ensure his continued support from Matsuda, Light attempts to humor him. Will this go just as planned?


Matsuda. The only man in the task force that had the slightest inclination to believe that Kira might be just. Yet, even at that, it was uncertain whether or not he may keep that same sentiment as time went on. In theory, Light had nothing to worry about; he had Misa, Takeda and Mikami under his thumb. He couldn't deny, though, that he still needed some sort of link to the task force to continue to exact his control of the investigation. If they were not for him, they were against him.

Looking back from the screen into the dark room, Light continued to think to himself. The others were off shift and had gone to take a rest, so he had time to think without having scrutinizing eyes watching him constantly

This gave a perfect opportunity for him to cement Matsuda's loyalty. The others were almost a lost cause with Near running amuck, but… Light had a means to control Matsuda. Anyone with eyes could tell that the man was smitten, or fond at the very least, with him, and Light didn't mind taking advantage of this. After all, it was hardly different than his relationship with Misa.

It was risky business, molding pawns; but in a way, the payoff was greater than the risk.

Closing his eyes as he calmly stood, Light removed his headset and placed it gently down on the table. Putting on an act was the easiest thing to do, especially since he'd kept up the front for years now. It had almost become a part of him; he was still the perfect, kind role model to everyone whom didn't suspect him to be Kira. Above all, he needed the act to fulfill what only he could achieve. A perfect world requires a perfect leader.

Light wiped the self-satisfied smile off his face as he leaned slightly to shake Matsuda's shoulder gently. Softly, he spoke, "Matsuda-san?"

Groaning and stretching out a little, the shaken man seemed to stir but not awake. After another gentle prodding, Matsuda finally woke. With tired eyes, he tried to adjust to the dark and see just who woke him up and for what. It was surprising, being woken up by Light, but he was too tired really to react all too much. "Hn?" was just about all he could muster.

Lowering his head, closing his eyes and smiling softly, Light played coy. A quiet 'heh' proceeded his words as he aimed to look Matsuda directly in the eyes, "I had just been admiring you, Matsuda-san… Forgive me."

That woke the man up. Sitting up quickly, cheeks blazing, the man seemed incredibly enthusiastic, "Wh-what, Light-kun?"

Acting the way he would when he was trying to humor Takada did have its reason, as all his actions did. Light was no fool. He knew that Matsuda got all worked up about romance, especially the kind that he used on Takada. Most importantly, and mentioned prior, he knew that Matsuda already had some sort of feelings for him; which only served to make this operation easier.

Softly, Light brushed Matsuda's cheek with the back of his hand and smiled a convincing, yet completely fake smile. "I've been meaning to tell you, Matsuda-san, after the Kira case was over, but I just can't stand waiting so long until then. I can't keep pretending to you; I don't love Misa or Takada… You're the one that I love."

Hook, line and sinker; Matsuda was caught in Light's web. He gawked for a moment, trying to decipher whether this was real or just some sort of dream he was having. "R-really?"

"Of course," he leaned in closer, lifting the other man's chin gingerly with the side of his curled index finger and his thumb, moving in so that his lips were perhaps a mere inch from Matsuda's. He didn't particularly want to kiss another man, but if it came to that-- No, it didn't have to. Light was sure that he had already won.

Matsuda flinched at the initial contact of Light's hand with his chin, looking up at the younger man with a love-struck and thoroughly dumbfounded look. His heart was racing, and he couldn't contain the quivering of his body or the fluttering sensation in his stomach. "L-Light-kun…" he managed to stammer, nearly inaudible.

Light pulled away; Matsuda found himself subconsciously following a short distance for kiss he'd been so anxious to accept. The younger man looked away in faux remorse, standing straight up, "But, Matsuda… We must keep this a secret."

Not wanting to argue with Light, Matsuda hesitantly nodded. There was so much going on in his mind already, and no way to slow it all zipping around in a big jumbled mess.

It was silent for a few moments, ere Kira turned back to face his pawn with a gentle smile. "Good night, Matsuda. I'm sorry for waking you."

His hand was placed on Matsuda's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze in a friendly gesture before his hand slid away. Light headed off to his room.

… Just as planned.


End file.
